


Blackberry Tart

by minkhollow



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which lunch turns into a learning experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberry Tart

**Author's Note:**

> My first endeavor into this particular fandom, but the prompt (dessert) wouldn't leave me be, so I indulged it.  
> I am not... the creators, whoever they are. I'm just borrowing.

College changes everything.

Penny gets to set her own schedule, her mother is out of her hair (not that they've really talked since the show; it's a good thing Tracy's parents had the spare room, really), and her weekends are hers to do with as she pleases. She ends up visiting Seaweed on at least half of those, since she is categorically Not Allowed to have a boy in the dorm - of any color, she's sure, but Seaweed would be all kinds of trouble. But his momma doesn't care what they get up to, long as they're careful, and Inez stays out of their way if they start getting what she calls 'mushy.'

She'll see the appeal soon enough, Penny's sure, but for now, she's just glad she and Seaweed get some space.

One sunny Saturday, in the spring of her freshman year, they go for a walk down to the lunch counter - because they can, so they might as well. When the waitress comes back and asks if they want any dessert, Penny declines, but Seaweed orders himself a blackberry tart. She can't figure out what he's got in mind by doing that.

At least, she can't until the waitress brings it over. Seaweed eats the crust off the top of the tart, then licks out the filling, his eyes on Penny the whole time. She can't help squirming in her seat, a little - or wishing he would go faster, so they can get the heck out of here before something inappropriate happens and they get in trouble.

But he takes his own sweet time with it, until he finally eats the last of the crust, and grins at her. "So, I'm thinkin' we should go home."

Penny lets out a shaky breath. "I... think that would be a very good idea."

"All right then."

The walk to Seaweed's momma's place seems a lot longer than the walk from there to the lunch counter had been. When they get there, Seaweed leads her to his room and closes the door behind them.

"So," he says. "You saw something you liked, unless I'm sorely mistaken."

"Oh, you're not. Not at all." They've mostly done a lot of kissing so far, but that's enough for Penny to know that Seaweed is very good with his tongue.

"Good. Wanna see more of it?"

"As much as you're willing to show me."

Seaweed grins, and starts unbuttoning Penny's shirt. He just runs his hands up and down her sides for a bit, then leans down and starts kissing her chest, over and around her bra. She arches into it, and gasps when he undoes her bra and pulls it up over her breasts.

His tongue sucking at a nipple is almost enough to completely undo her. But Seaweed doesn't seem likely to stop any time soon, so Penny does her best to hold onto the feeling; she's probably going to need it later.

Then he starts moving lower, down her stomach, lingering at her navel for a while, and Penny can't hold in a whimper.

At the sound, Seaweed looks up, and pauses long enough to grin. "Oh, this ain't even half of it. If you want me to keep going."

"God, please." Her hips buck, and she whimpers again when Seaweed takes advantage of that movement to pull her skirt and panties down and off her.

He just looks at her for a few minutes, and Penny melts from that alone. Then, with almost no warning, he spreads her legs and starts licking her down _there_, and Penny loses what little self-control she had left.

After he's seen her over the edge twice, Seaweed moves up and lies down next to her. He's still fully clothed, but when Penny glances down, she notices that the front of his pants is wet.

"Hey there," he says, and slips an arm under her.

"Hey yourself."

"You like that?"

Penny grins, still riding the emotional high. "Definitely."

"Good. 'cause that's the sort of dessert I think I could get to like havin' a lot of."

They stay on the bed until Seaweed's momma calls them for dinner. Penny doesn't watch Seaweed change his pants, but doesn't mind that he's probably watching her put her panties and skirt back on.

She has to go back to the dorm for the night, after dinner, but that's all right. She's already made up her mind to come back tomorrow and see about a repeat performance.


End file.
